


Pillow Princess

by darlingdisastrous



Category: Slumber Party Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, John Doe - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slumber Party Massacre ii - Freeform, Smut, Somnophilia, The Driller Killer's name is Johnny, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Summary: The Driller Killer (Johnny) can't wait to get his hands on you
Relationships: Driller Killer/Reader, Driller Killer/You, The Driller Killer/Reader, The Driller Killer/You
Kudos: 17





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I've given the Driller Killer a name in this because he deserves one. It's John Doe, but "John" is too formal for him so he goes by Johnny. Also, dub-con depending on how you read this.

_God_ , _you’re_ _beautiful_.

Johnny could watch you for hours on end and never get bored. He loved every thing about you: your body, your smile, your _soul_.

You were gorgeous like this, perfectly asleep. It was here you were your truest self. In your sleep, your body was honest. Your expressions were pure, uninhibited by stress or frustration. No body saw this side of you. No body but him.

The moonlight glinted against your skin, giving it an ethereal glow. You reminded him of an angel. He wondered if this was what heaven was like: here, with you asleep in his arms.

What were you dreaming of? Him? Johnny would die if you were. To know that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. That you thought of him even in your most vulnerable state.

He dreamed of you often. They were always different, ranging from romantic to ... sinful. Johnny’s dreams were his safe haven. A place where he could love and be loved unashamedly. In his dreams, he was always holding you—like he was now. He kissed you in every possible way. Short-and-sweet pecks; hot-and-heavy making out; tongues twirling around one another in a pornographic dance. He’s kissed your body a thousand times already. Every inch of your skin knew his touch.

Johnny had constant dreams of fucking you. He’d fucked you on every piece of furniture in your house, in every room. He loved how pleasure would contort your face, and the tears that gathered in your eyelashes. He knew how to make your body convulse. He knew how your hands felt pulling on his hair, urging him to continue even though you begged for a break.

_God_ , what he’d give to actually hear you say his name. If he shut his eyes, he could conjure the sound in his mind. _Johnny_ , you’d gasp, more. _Please, Johnny, more! I need you inside of me_. _I belong to you, Johnny. You’re the only one who can make me feel like this_.

He clenched his jaw. _Fuck_ ... he’s hard.

It’s been a long week for you. Johnny knew you needed your rest, it would be selfish of him to wake you, but...

Johnny caressed your cheek. The sensation of his calloused fingers against your soft skin made you shiver. You leaned into his touch, snuggling deeper in his arms. Your hip brushed his throbbing cock. Johnny bit his tongue, stifling a moan.

Even in your sleep, you were _such_ a tease.

He stroked your cheek with his knuckles once more, then traveled down to your neck. Your pulse fluttered beneath his palm, your precious pulse.

His eyes darkened. It would be so easy for him to end your life here and now. If he just _tightened_ his grip ... but he wouldn’t dare. _No_. Never. He’d rather saw off his own hand than ever harm you. Still, the amount of power he held over you like this was exhilarating and shot straight to his cock.

Johnny slipped down further, lest temptation get the better of him. He cupped your breast, the only thing separating him from skin-on-skin contact was the thin nightgown you wore. Your nipple was hardening, and unable to resist, Johnny gave it a light pinch.

“Mmm.” You arch into him, smiling softly.

Fuck, didn’t you know what you were doing to him? It took all his self control not push your legs apart and slip inside your greedy—

Unconsciously, you threw an arm over him, pulling him close. You murmured something in your sleep and his heart skipped a beat. He could’ve sworn you said his name.

So, you _were_ dreaming of him.

What was he doing to you? Were you dreaming of his fingers? He was quite fond of them himself. They were long and dexterous from years of playing guitar. Were you imagining him pumping them into your tight, sopping cunt.

He’d gladly do it. Johnny would find every sweet spot inside of you and abuse them until you trembled, until you begging him to stop. He’d make you watch as he fingered you so you could see the mess you made on his hand.

Were you dreaming about his tongue?

Oh, _princess_ , he’d guarantee he’d make you feel _good_. He knew you’d taste amazing. He’d devour you whole, not stopping until he had his fill. The satisfaction he’d get from tongue-fucking you would be unreal. He wanted to pin you down and bury his face between your thighs. You’d pull his hair when he sucked on your clit; your thighs would clench around him when he flicked his tongue just right.

Johnny buried his face in your hair, “Shit, baby. I can’t hold back no longer.”

The moment his lips touched yours, electricity crackled between you. The last shred of his control went up in flames. He rolled on top of you, caging you in with his arms. He cupped your core, fingers teasing your slit through the cloth of your panties.

Your breath hitched, body becoming alert. You kissed him back, hand weaving in his hair. A wet spot formed on your panties and Johnny grinned. This was it. The moment he’d been waiting for.

“I am you,” he whispered against your lips, “and you are me ...”

You hummed, eyebrows twitching inwards. Blinking, you pulled away from him. Your brain was still sleep-addled, so it took you a moment to fully process what was happening; but, when it did, your eyes went wide.

Johnny chuckled. You could be so cute sometimes. He rubbed his nose against yours and snuck under the elastic of your panties, and murmured, “... Until we go all the way.”


End file.
